There already exist a various play enclosures for small children. These run the gamut from a tent-like enclosure containing a multiplicity of balls to enclosed children's sandboxes and wading pools. These enclosures invariably have one or more openings to provide access to the enclosure. Thus, a child can enjoy the security of the enclosure without feeling isolated from other people in the vicinity of the enclosure. However, the same openings allow the child to leave the enclosure.
Children's walkers are also commonplace. A child sitting in one of these devices can propel him/herself along the floor in any direction. Therefore, a child using such a walker must be supervised at all times.
Another conventional child's activity toy is a swing, some of which are motorized so that a child can swing back and forth without any outside assistance. While the child on the swing requires minimal supervision, the child may become bored with this repetitive motion, particularly when there are no goals to be reached at the limits of that motion.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to be able to provide a single children's toy which has the advantages of a play enclosure, walker and swing without the aforesaid disadvantages.